The Stray
by SilentVex
Summary: Blake has been missing for two weeks now after her and Weiss' arguement. This has driven Team RWBY to breaking point. With varying attitudes and ways of coping with the situation, will the four be able to come back together again?
1. Firestorm

**Author's notes: Oh hai there people, Vex here with another RWBY fic for y'all.  
**

**Can I just say though, RWBY Volume 1 finale was AMAZING! (not that I need to say it if you've already seen it) I felt the same giddiness I felt when I first watched episode 1, what was it, four months ago at this point? Damn was it good. And Penny! Just... what do I say? I'm sure the moment she appeared in episode 15, anyone who has watched Dead Fantasy or played Blazblue knew exactly what was coming.**

**Anyway, about this story: this is basically me experimenting with writing for each character in preparation for some other ideas I've got bubbling away up here. *Taps head* It's me coming up with a definitive past for each of the characters seeing as we don't really know a lot about them (except Blake of course). **

**So I thought, to kick things off in right, we'd start off with Miss Yang Xiao Long. Any objections? No? Good.**

**So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this first of four chapters!**

**- Vex out!**

* * *

**The Stray - Chapter 1: Firestorm  
**

* * *

_It was after closing hours at Club Junior but inside a heated after party was still in full swing as the proprietor of the establishment was seeing to the final patron of the evening who refused to leave until she got what she wanted._

_''You're going to pay for this Blondie.''_

_Yang Xiao Long was in no mood for games._

_''Last chance. Tell me where she is!'' she ordered, slamming her fists together. Junior launched a volley of rockets in response. ''WRONG ANSWER!''_

_As she screamed it was as though fierce hellfire erupted from inside Yang. As it spread to her surroundings she seemed to transcend humanity, becoming something much more terrifying. She was a blazing sun banishing all shadows from existence. The rockets exploded around her, afraid to approach this force of nature._

_''What the-''_

_Blink and miss. One moment Yang was stood in the centre of the dance floor, the next stood with a hand gripping Junior's neck. Regardless of the height difference between them, she lifted him high in the air, his legs kicking out in a futile act of resistance._

_The enraged blonde brought the man crashing down; not done, she then tossed him back to the dance floor and leapt, slamming her knee into his abdomen. Grabbing the front of his clothes she continued her brutal assault, knocking him against the floor._

_''Tell me where she is! Tell me dammit!''_

_''Yang! That's enough!''_

_Yang couldn't hear Ruby's words. Rage blinded her senses and she could think only of getting the information she wanted._

_''Yang,'' Ruby uttered softly, placing her hand on her older sister's shoulder. ''That's enough. You can stop now.''_

_The world came back into focus all at once as the burning within her died down. The man below her was unconscious, bruised and bleeding in the aftermath of her onslaught. It was a sight she didn't want to see again, but here she was yet again..._

_''Sorry Sis... I got carried away again.''_

_''It's fine, it's not your fault.'' Ruby understood that when Yang got angry, control wasn't even a thing to her. ''Come on, let's get out of here.''_

_''Wait.''_

_Yang was met with a look of pity and sadness from the younger girl. ''Yang, he's not going to be telling us anything any time soon. Let's go,''_

_And yet another dead-end._

That had been a week ago, and they were no closer to finding Blake...

Rain poured from the skies as the motorbike pulled up in the Beacon dormitory parking lot. Its rider sat, hands clenched to the handles as the rain splattered against her helmet. The aqua bombardment was nothing in comparison to the turmoil raging within her head.

Some time later she dismounted and entered the building, taking one last look back at the sky. What should have been a clear night on which one could clearly see the stars, was instead a blanket of dark, foreboding clouds – the kind that just screamed thunder and lightning.

The halls were deserted – everyone most likely having returned to their rooms already. This suited her just fine.

The room was empty: Ruby presumably still out with Team JNPR and Weiss wherever she had been going for the past fortnight. It was rare for the three of them to be in here at the same time except for sleeping.

Yang pulled off her helmet and tossed it away. She reached for and pulled down the zipper of her dripping wet black and yellow biking leathers and peeled it off, letting it drop to the floor. She honestly didn't care anymore. She was mentally and physically drained. All she wanted was to have a shower and go to bed.

She shed the rest of her clothes, leaving a trail to the bathroom their now-dysfunctional team shared. How quickly everything had fallen apart.

_''Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!''_

That line haunted Yang's every waking moments. It was that sudden revelation that drove Blake to run away. It was the reason she was so determined to find her. It was the only thing keeping her going.

The warmth of the shower felt alien to her skin. What should have been relaxing only helped to perpetuate her thoughts of Blake. Where was she? What was she doing? Why hadn't she come back yet? Endless questions rattled around her mind.

The most important question that played on her mind was on what Blake really meant to her. They were friends, team mates, but was there something more there? She wouldn't... she couldn't stop until she found the explanation she was looking for and-

The bathroom turned dark and a muffled boom could be heard over the running water. ''And there's the storm...'' In one sudden movement, Yang smashed her head against the tiled wall, her frustration overcoming her self-control. Why did she do that? It's not like it'd help any. In fact it only gave her a sore head and left the wall tile shattered. But logic had left her once more and control was a thing of the past for a time...

Shower time was over and Yang dried herself in the darkness, noting the small droplets of blood coming from her temple. Again, she didn't care.

The lack of light in the bedroom confirmed her suspicion that the power had been knocked out. ''Great.'' She drew the curtains to try and lighten the room if only slightly. Nothing could be seen through the mosaic of rain that splattered the window. Yang turned just as a flash of lightning flashed outside and she froze.

On the lower bunk bed beneath her own was a person sat with their legs drawn to their chest. The split-second illumination disappeared and the figure disappeared into the shadows.

''Blake...? Blake is that you?''

It was faint but Yang saw a slight movement and a pair of amber orbs appear in the darkness.

''Hello Yang.''

The blonde approached at a fraction a second. She reached out and felt a leg. Sure enough, it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

''Blake... where have you been?''

''Around.''

''Don't give me that! Do you know how worried I've been?''

Silence, and then the apathetic voice replied, ''Sorry.''

Yang hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. A second flash of lightning shone through the room and she placed a hand on the back of Blake's head pressing their foreheads together. 'You belong here. 'Don't you dare do that again, you hear me?'' Yang whispered.

''Okay.''

''Promise me,'' she pressed.

Blake sighed. ''I promise.''

The lights flickered back on, as though reacting to Blake's words. The pair stayed in their intimate position for a few moments before Yang pulled away. Blake's face was torn between a joyful smile and eyes from which tears cascaded. The bow on her head twitched clear as day.

''Thank you Yang. I... I was so afraid. T thought that if I came back, you and Ruby would reject me. If that happened I-''

Yang pulled her into a tight hug. ''Don't be stupid, there's no way either of us would think that way. You're our friend and we...'' the image of how they met in the Emerald Forest, how they met each other's gaze over the body of a fallen Ursa, sprang to the forefront of her mind. ''And we're partners.''

Just like that time the two girls looked each other in the eyes and smiled at each other. Blake's eyes darted up to Yang's forehead and she brushed it with a finger, showing her friend the blood.

''What did you do in there?''

Yang rubbed the back of her head, grinning sheepishly. ''Yeah, about that... we might have to call a repair guy.''

Blake rolled her eyes at the response.

It looked like things were starting to get back to normal, but the issue was nowhere near being over yet.

She knew this, but for now Yang just wanted to enjoy having her friend back.

Because she just didn't care.

* * *

**Next time: Chapter 2 - In Shadows**

**Hope to see you there!**

* * *

**(A dark room. There's a table and two chairs set up against a black curtain background. A person walks in, surveying the set up.)**

**Vex: Hmmm. Not bad. Still not there yet though. (Leaves)  
**


	2. In Shadows

**Author's notes: Hey there boys and girls, Vex here with the next chapter of The Stray.  
**

**So a couple of days ago I realized that on the 29th I'll have been on this site uploading stories for a year. It probably isn't all that interesting in the big picture but for some reason I wanna get as much stuff done and out before then. Turns out college is a great place to concentrate on writing, more so than home anyway.**

**So, this chapter is from the perspective of our favourite kitty, Blake Belladonna! **

**Let's just get rolling shall we? I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next.**

**- Vex out!**

* * *

**The Stray – Chapter 2: In Shadows**

* * *

_The argument had raged for hours at tis point and neither of the girls were about to give up any time soon._

_''You understand that you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil.''_

_''There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin – people like YOU that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!''_

_''People like me?''_

_''You're discriminatory!''_

_''I'm a victim!'' A few moments of silence._

_''You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been a war with my family for years. War: as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted on its back for as long as I can remember, and ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Every day, my father would come back furious, and that makes for a very difficult childhood.''_

_'Ruby stepped forward to try and comfort her friend. ''Weiss, I-''_

_''No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!''_

_''Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!''_

_That sentence slipped out and the mood turned from hostile to shocked. Weiss stepped back, repulsed at what she had just heard._

_A moment of fearful realization passed before Blake ran. Ran out of the dorms, into the courtyard and faded into the shadows. She ran and ran, darkness engulfing her. Anything to get away from that room – those faces._

''Wake up, you'll miss the show.''

Blake's eyes snapped open. She lay on a rooftop overlooking a shipping yard which held a large amount of cargo containers. The cargo? Dust: mined and refined from the Schnee company quarry. They had been waiting all evening and at some point Blake must have dozed off, although that wouldn't have lasted long. If Sun hadn't woken her up, the roaring of the incoming airships certainly would have.

They came in slow and steady, not wanting to attract attention to themselves. The doors opened and men clad in masked uniforms emerged.

''Oh no…''

''What? Is it them?''

''Yes.'' Blake confirmed. One of the men turned just enough so the red emblem of a wolf with three bloody gashes over it was clearly visible. ''It's the White Fang.'' A Faunus civil rights group who in recent years, following a change in leadership, took on a much more aggressive approach to their activities, waging a personal war against those who would oppress their people. In other words: terrorists. And until a few months ago, Blake had been counted among their number.

Her mouth was dry. It would be impossible to form words even if she could think of some to say.

''You really didn't think it would be them, did you?'' Sun asked.

''No… I think I knew. Deep down. Somewhere inside I knew that the White Fang was behind this. I just didn't want to believe it.'' Striking back to those who discriminated and took advantage of the Faunus was one thing, but to start a crime spree in the city of Vale, robbing every dust shop they could was another matter entirely. Never before had they taken this kind of approach with their activities, amassing large amounts of a resource for whatever they were planning.

The pair of teen Faunus remained frozen on the rooftop, watching as the White Fang hooked up cables to the containers and began to load up their haul.

''So are we gonna stop them?'' Sun asked.

Blake turned to him. ''Why are you asking me?'' she responded with genuine confusion, still in a daze from discovering the truth.

''Well this is your gig, isn't it? I thought you would've jumped right in to try to talk them into going away.'' The look on his face said that he believed it too.

If it were anyone else Blake would have surely taken action but this was… different. There was no way she could kill those she had called comrades until a few months ago. But if they lived then…

_A masked man stands on the end of a detached train, fading into the distance._

If they lived, there was no doubt that he would discover where she was. If that happened then he would come for her and never stop until he found her. Of that she was certain. Her former partner wasn't one for giving up...

So in the end they did nothing. They watched as the White Fang took all they could load on and then watched as the airships became little more than specks in the distance.

''So, what now?''

**Nearly two weeks later…**

''You don't have to keep coming you know?''

''Yeah, but if I didn't then who would keep you from turning into a crazy old cat lady? No pun intended!'' Sun added as an afterthought.

Blake shot him a brief glare, and then slouched back on the couch. Since the robbery she had been staying in her small, one-room apartment in which she had lived before moving into the Beacon dormitories. She couldn't bring herself to go back and so the old, book-cluttered apartment would have to do.

During that time Sun had frequently visited and hung out with her, which she silently thanked him for. If not for him, she might just have driven herself insane with her thoughts.

Sun picked up one of the scattered books. ''Besides, it's not like you can be entertained by these things forever.''

''Are you sure about that?'' she challenged. The tired look in her eyes said otherwise.

Sun smiled. ''Yeah, pretty sure.''

Blake groaned, sinking further down in her seat. ''What should I do, Sun?''

She cocked an eyebrow when the boy laughed. ''Well haven't you changed. What happened to that girl who walked away from her cult to become a Huntress?''

''Who knows,'' she sighed.

''You know what I think?'' Sun asked as he threw himself next to Blake.

''Enlighten me.''

''I think you're afraid.''

''How astute of you.''

''No, no, just listen to me. You're afraid of going back because you don't want your friends to turn you away because you're a Faunus.'' He was half correct at least. ''You've had way too much time to imagine what's going to happen when you do go back. That's no good. Thinking about stuff just means you're imagining things that probably isn't even true.''

Blake opened her mouth to speak, but Sun held a hand up and continued. ''Or maybe you're afraid of telling them about what happened?'' And there was another quarter. ''Listen, you had your reasons for not stepping in. If you explain that I'm sure they'll understand. They are your pals after all.''

''One of them is Weiss Schnee. I'm sure you've heard of her.''

''Ah…''

'Ah' was right. Following the robbery of a large amount of her family's Dust, one could safely assume that Weiss' already-poor disposition towards Faunus would be much worse than usual, especially seeing as she had a suspicion that the White Fang was behind the robberies all along. If she found out that Blake sat back and let it happen… well, you can imagine.

But even with that being the truth of the matter, it wasn't the real reason she did nothing.

It was shame. Pure, unadulterated shame.

She was ashamed of the way she lay there on that rooftop and watched something that she could have stopped. She stayed her blade from doing what was right all for the sake of her own safety. In her mind, not doing anything to stop wrongdoers made you just as guilty as they are.

''Still, that doesn't matter.''

''What?''

She turned to the tan boy who grinned back.

''It-does-not-matter. You still have to go back and face them. You know it and so do I.''

''But-'' He pressed a finger up to her lips, keeping her from speaking once again.

''We'll go tonight. And no buts!''

And so the decision had been made.

They left just before nightfall, sheltered from the downpour by an umbrella. The oncoming storm did not provide a very optimistic backdrop for what she was walking into.

It didn't take them all that long to reach Beacon but in that time Blake's fears had multiplied. More than once she had thought that it wasn't too late to turn back. But there was no going back. She had to do this.

''I could come in with you if you want.''

''No. I have to do this alone.''

''Alright, whatever,'' he shrugged, turning back into the rain, umbrella still held by his tail. ''I'll be in town for a few more weeks. Come find me sometime!'' he called.

That was assuming she had a place here anymore. Despite her pessimistic thoughts, Sun's confidence gave her the push that she needed to enter.

The hallways were barren, which suited her just fine. Blake was just a shadow.

As she neared her destination, the lights flickered and died, turning her surroundings dark. Turning the corner and hearing the groans from rooms she passed made it clear that the power had gone out. Unsurprising thanks to the raging storm outside.

Blake slipped into the room of Team RWBY. At first she thought it was empty but then she noticed the discarded biker leathers and helmet on the floor, her vision unimpaired by the dark thanks to her Faunus eyes.

'Well… here I am,' Blake thought. From the trail of clothes leading to the bathroom she could easily assume that Yang was in there. At least it wasn't Weiss who she would see first…

Blake crawled onto her bed and sat, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her heat pounded. A few beads of sweat trickled down her brow.

Then the door opened.

Dressed in her usual tank top and shorts nightwear, Yang looked... for the first time she had known the blonde, Yang looked tired. If the bags under her eyes didn't give it away then the more subtle things did: her slumped shoulders and lazy movements were unlike her. She was supposed to be a relaxed person, not exhausted.

And it was her fault... probably. Blake pressed her face into her knees and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that the shadows would just swallow her whole.

''Blake...? Blake is that you?''

Blake looked up, opening her eyes.

''Hello Yang.''

Yang's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she crept closer. The urge to pull away was overwhelming but Blake fought it. She wanted to see what Yang would do. She placed her hand on Blake's shin.

''Blake... where have you been?''

''Around.''

''Don't give me that! Do you know how worried I've been?''

Blake bit her lip. ''Sorry.''

The room flashed as a lightning bolt shot through the sky. This momentarily blinded Blake as while Faunus have near perfect vision in the dark, sudden changes in brightness was difficult for their senses to handle. She tensed when she felt Yang place a hand on the back of her head, then press their foreheads together.

''Don't you dare do that again, you hear me?'' That order broke something in Blake. Tears begin to well in her eyes.

''Okay.''

''Promise me.''

Blake sighed in quiet happiness. Despite her appearance, the determination hidden within Yang was still burning strong. ''I promise.'' The lights flickered back on as the tears were released in full force.

''Thank you Yang,'' she sobbed. ''I... I was so afraid. I thought that if I came back, you and Ruby would reject me. If that happened I-''

It seemed that she was getting interrupted a lot lately.

''Don't be stupid, there's no way either of us would think that way. You're our friend and we...'' she paused for a moment. ''And we're partners.'' Those words would stick with Blake for the rest of her life.

She wiped away her tears and caught Yang's gaze. She smiled. Blake smiled for the first time in two weeks. Her eyes then drifted up, noting for the first time the cut on her partner's brow. Blake gently brushed a finger over and showed some blood. ''What did you do in there?''

Yang looked away slightly as she rubbed the back of her head. ''Yeah, about that... we might have to call the repair guy.''

As if on instinct, Blake rolled her eyes.

It was now Yang's turn to gaze above Blake's face. She knew exactly what had caught her attention: curiosity.

''You want to see them, don't you?'' Yang nodded.

With slow, deliberate movements Blake undid her bow, revealing her small cat ears. ''And there you have it,'' she announced.

Yang stayed silent, just staring. This made Blake feel uncomfortable; she couldn't remember the last time she had willingly taken off her bow for a human. As she was about to voice her discomfort, Yang blurted out, ''Can I touch them?''

''Wh-wh-wh-what?!'' It was an impressive feat making Blake blush but Yang appeared to be a natural for it. ''What nonsense are you asking?''

Yang grinned her trademark grin. ''Come on, just a little touch. Don't worry, I'll be gentle.'' She must have taken Blake's shock for offence because her grin was quickly wiped from her face and she began apologizing.

''No. Don't apologize. I was just surprised is all.'' Blake took deep breaths to regain her composure. She the, looking down nervously with a small blush on her cheeks, said, ''Go ahead.''

The grin returned as a hand reached up. It was a new experience, so Blake was pleasantly surprised at the feeling she got as Yang's fingertips stroked her twitching ears. A tingling sensation shot danced across her body as she felt an unusual urge to purr.

''So cute. I bet Ruby's gonna love these,'' Yang chuckled

Blake had almost forgot about the other members of the team.

''What about Weiss?'' Blake asked

''We'll deal with that later,'' Yang replied

''Or how about right now?'' a third voice spoke.

Unbeknownst to them, she had been standing in the doorway for at least a minute, watching their interactions with her arms folded and a glare set in stone.

''Weiss.''

''Blake.''

* * *

**Next time: Chapter 3 - Reflection**

**Hope to see you there!**

* * *

**(The same room as before, now lit up. Vex is sat in a chair.)**

**Vex: (on phone) Okay, so you're on board? ... Great! ... Yeah, no don't worry, I've spoken to him. He said it was fine... Yeah, an 'educational experience' *Makes air quotation with free hand* ... So I'll call you when it's time... Okay, later. *Hangs up* Hmhmhm, good. It's all coming together nicely.**


	3. Reflection

**Auther's notes: Hey there boys and girls, Vex here with another chapter of The Stray!**

**Don't you love waking up in the morning, logging in to youtube before college and then seeing the RWBY Volume 1 soundtrack uploaded? Now, I'm nbot saying I get off over good music, but after hearing that I Burn track... Holy crap that was awesome! And the full version of Red like Roses II is simply incredible. All we need now is a second version of Mirror Mirror and we're set!**

**Speaking of - this, as pretty much all of you probably guessed, is Weiss' chapter!**

**I'm actually really impressed with myself getting this done in about 5 hours over two days. Fingers crossed the chapter doesn't suffer for it. I'm hoping to get the final chapter out by monday latest because there are still some ideas I want to get done before the month's over.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**- Vex out!**

* * *

**The Stray - Chapter 3: Reflection**

* * *

_Astronomical wealth. A family name known across the land. A future of assured power and control. _

_These were the things that Weiss Schnee had been born in to – the things she had been promised. The only expectation that was made of her? To be perfection incarnate; the epitome of all things that made humanity dominant. That was what she was raised to be, and that was what she spent every day of her life being._

_An elegant little doll that her father could show off to the world. _

_And she accepted this, pushing herself every day to be the smartest, the strongest, the best. In return, she lived a life where anything she could ever want was but a snap of her fingers away. Well… nearly everything._

_Things changed not long after her 12__th__ birthday. The proud man she had looked up to since before she could walk started to change. Every day he would come home from work angry. First, he stopped overseeing her training. Then, he stopped praising her. Finally, he stopped smiling altogether. It would be only when she was 15 that she discovered the cause for her father's change._

_The White Fang._

_Criminals. Terrorists who would attack and steal from her father's company on what seemed to be a daily basis, judging by the consistency of his anger._

_It made her angry. She hated those who had stolen her father from her. Regardless, she would keep working. She would keep training. She would be the best. All in the hopes of seeing his smile once again. And to make her proud…_

_''Father.''_

_''Yes? What is it Weiss?'' he asked, not looking up from his work._

_''I'll be leaving soon for the entrance examination.''_

_''Hm?'' He looked at her, taking off his reading glasses._

_''The entrance examination,'' she repeated._

_''Oh, yes that is today, isn't It.'' He put down the document he had been reading and laced his fingers together, leaning slightly forward over the desk. ''I trust you're prepared?''_

_''Yes Sir. There's no doubt in my mind that I'll be accepted.''_

_He nodded. ''Well, you'd best be off then.'' She was used to such dismissals from his office._

_''Right. I'll be back before sundown,'' she said, turned on her heels and left. She strode through the mansion, heels clicking on the pure white marble floors. She paused once she reached the entrance hall. She stopped in front of a large painting of three people: man, woman and child. All smiling. The toddler Weiss smiled out at the young woman she had become. As did the woman whose lap she was sat on._

_She wore a beautiful white dress. Her hair was pulled in an off-centre ponytail. A pale complexion and ice-blue eyes radiated beauty. Did she go through the exam that Weiss was about to once?_

_It was one of many questions that she would never be able to ask._

_''I'll be home soon, Mother.''_

That day she could never have predicted what going to Beacon would lead her to. The people she would meet. Ruby: so childish and irresponsible but so dependable and honest at the same time; almost like the little sister she never had. Then there was Yang: strong, popular and beautiful. Weiss respected her and, with an attitude and attire adjustment, she might be someone she would look up to.

Then there was Blake.

Always calm and collected, Blake would interact with others at arm's length. Keeping herself guarded gave the girl a mysterious aura that Weiss couldn't read. Then everything changed when that dammed name came up again. Those monsters that had taken what was hers.

The bastards who had just stolen half a shipyard of Dust from right under her father's company's noses.

So it was fair to say, as she sat in the academy library writing an essay on mythical creatures of Grimm, she was just a little bit angry. Her hand visibly shook as she stabbed her pen against the page.

It was Saturday: nearly a week had passed since Blake ran away.

''Good morning, Weiss.''

Her head shot up for a second before returning to her work. ''Pyrrah,'' she greeted.

''Why the cold greeting?'' the red-head asked, sitting opposite.

''I'm sure you know already. It's been all over the news.''

''So it has. Listen, Weiss…''

Weiss' lack of patience didn't afford to waste time so the usual politeness with which she would address Pyrrah was unapparent. ''What is it Pyrrah? As you can see, I'm quite busy so if you don't have any reason to be here then please leave.''

''Hmm, so she was telling the truth.''

''What?''

Weiss looked up once more to see Pyrrah glaring at her.

''Ruby came to our room about an hour ago. She told us about what happened. How, the reason Yang is never around is because she's out there in her free time looking for Blake. She also said you've been shutting her out for the past week.''

''I don't have time for this,'' Weiss huffed, collecting her things. ''There's no reason for you to be getting involved in our team's affairs.'' With this statement she left, but Pyrrah was hot on her heels.

''But this does involve us. We are your friends and you shouldn't close yourself off like this!''

''Well unfortunately you don't decide what I should and shouldn't do so if you'll excuse me.''

Pyrrah continued to follow as Weiss sped up. ''No, I will not excuse you. I'm not giving up until you talk to me properly and stop acting like a child.''

Weiss stopped in the empty corridor and turned back. ''Oh, I'm acting like a child am I? You want me to talk? Fine, I'll talk! I've just found out for the last few months, I've been sharing a room with one of the people who have made the last five years of my life hell.''

''That's no reason to-''

''She ran away and then not two days later did a huge shipment of Dust get stolen. She still hasn't come back, what am I supposed to think?''

''I understand, but-''

''No you don't. How dare you presume to understand! You have no idea how much I hate the White Fang!''

Rather than put forward the point of discrimination and the questionable Faunus labour that the Schnee company is said to employ, Pyrrah chose to go another way. ''Fine, hate them. After all they've so much to you and your family that I'd be shocked if you didn't. But I refuse to believe that Blake is still one of them.''

''She's still a Faunus.''

''What's that supposed to mean? Faunus are people just like us. There are good and bad ones.''

''Even so, I don't trust them.''

''Why? What could they possibly have done to-''

''THEY KILLED MY MOTHER! During the Civil war. She was a Huntress. One who refused to fight. She wanted peace! Regardless, first chance they got, those filthy Faunus killed her. All because she was a part of the Schnee family!'' On a normal day, Weiss would never had gotten this agry. Today was not one of those days.

Pyrrah was speechless. Weiss leaned in, their faces inches apart. ''How's that for a talk?''

Weiss didn't see Pyrrah for the rest of the weekend. Over that weekend her anger subsided somewhat; Weiss looked back and realized that she had said things she normally wouldn't. But she wouldn't apolagize.

When next they spoke they were in the library again.

''Hello Weiss.''

''What do you want Pyrrah?''

Quick and to the point this time; Weiss made it clear that she wasn't welcome.

''There's someone here who needs your help with the work Professor Oobleck set us.''

''No,'' Weiss spat the moment she saw who else was there.

''Please? I would do it but I promised Jaune I would train with him today.''

''I don't care. The answer's no!''

...

It was dark outside. Weiss and her study partner, the timid Velvet Scarlatina, were still hard at work.

At first Weiss would frequently make overly-harsh comments to the rabbit-girl, thinking that Pyrrah had set this up and she wanted nothing to do with the girl's plans. However, it soon became apparent that she was genuinely having difficulties. Seeing as her private studies had put her ahead of the class already, Weiss decided to provide some assistance. They lost track of time and were the only ones left studying that night.

As she lay in bed, Ruby's not-so-quiet snores growling above her, Weiss found herself thinking on what had happened.

The same happened the next day.

And the day after.

Every day following lessons, she would go to the library and help Velvet. Through working together, Weiss learnt more about the girl. She was a Gemini, her favourite season was spring and contrary the ears, she hated carrots. She was a good person, but whether the intention of Pyrrha introducing them was to give Weiss an example of a kind Faunus or just that she had to go meet Jaune was moot. It still didn't change her mind on Faunus in general.

It was raining heavily. The news had reported thunderstorms through the night. They hadn't started yet.

''Miss Schnee?''

''I told you to call me Weiss… what is it?''

''Have you seen Blake lately?''

Weiss narrowed her eyes. ''Why would you ask me that?''

''I thought you were her team mate. I haven't seen her lately and was getting worried.''

''Well, I don't know.''

They continued working in silence for a while until Velvet spoke up again.

''Miss Sch… Weiss?''

''Yes?''

'What do you think about Faunus?''

''I don't really care for them to be honest.'' Well, it was the truth.

''Oh.'' Velvet looked down and Weiss silently cursed herself. ''That's not to say that that I dislike you Velvet.''

She looked back up and gave Weiss a smile. ''Thank you. You're very kind Weiss.'' She returned her attention to the work. ''Blake is very kind too.''

It felt strange to be compared to Blake - for several reasons. ''You know her?''

''Yes. She spoke to me one day when she saw Team CRDL picking on me. She took me back to my room. She showed me her ears and told me that it was all right. Since then she's been a good friend to me, so I'm worried that-''

She was cut off by Weiss standing up. ''We're done for tonight.'' That was the end of it.

Weiss stomped off to her dorm. The strange thing was the reason for it. She had decided to talk to Ruby and Yang. Then tomorrow they would go into Vale and take as long as was needed to find the still-missing Blake. Come hell or high water they would find her!

High water judging by the rain.

Due to the layout of Beacon, Weiss could cross the campus and only have to spend a few seconds in the rain. It took longer but she would rather take longer than get wet anyday. The storm started for real with booming thunder at around the halfway point. All the lights shut off but it wasn't long until they returned – not that she noticed. Her mind was buzzing away over what had happened the past fortnight. For the first time she felt as though she could see clearly.

Everything had started going wrong since Blake left. It was about time they rectified that problem.

''Can I touch them?'' Yang's voice asked from their room.

The door was wide open so Weiss could hear every word, as well as the stuttering reply.

''What nonsense are you asking?'' The voice was unmistakeable. That was Blake.

Hearing that measured voice again brought back memories of how it all started in the first place, and with that, the fact of her previous affiliation. It all came back to the White Fang. Weiss felt the anger begin to build again and that clarity started to fuzz.

''Go ahead,'' Blake muttered.

Weiss took a breath and then stepped into the doorway with her arms folded. She would have spoken if it weren't for the sight that greeted her. They were on Blake's bed. She was sat with her legs held loosely to her chest; Yang was leant over her as though hugging the girl, one hand stroking the left black cat ear that poked out from the top of Blake's head.

Blake appeared to be enjoying what was happening. Eyes shut, her mouth was agape with a small grin gracing her face.

''So cute. I bet Ruby's gonna love these,'' Yang chuckled.

Blake's eyes snapped open and her moth closed, losing its joy.

''What about Weiss?'' she asked.

''We'll deal with that later,'' Yang responded, having stopped the petting.

That would do for an opportunity. ''Or how about right now?'' Two heads shot towards her, clearly shocked. Blake was the first to recover.

''Weiss.''

''Blake.''

Weiss closed the door and took slow steps to her bed, sat, one leg folded over the other, hands on her knee. She refused to break eye contact, trying to find... something. Guilt? Exhaustion? She didn't know. But she wanted something.

It appeared Blake was doing the same. Or maybe she wasn't. There was no way for her to know.

Stuck between this stalemate, Yang shifted uncomfortably, as though the tension were suffocating. ''Will one of you say something already?! This mood is creeping me out!''

Both girls ignored her and continued their frosty staring contest.

''So, Blake. Where have you been?''

''Maybe it would be for the best if we waited for Ruby to get back before we do this.''

''I have no problem with that.''

Luckily for Yang, the tense silence didn't last long. The door burst open to...

''HIYA BLAKE!''

...

Nora..?

* * *

**Next time: Chapter 4 - Dazzling RWBY**

**Hope to see you there!**

* * *

**(On set. Vex is pacing.)**

**Vex: *checks watch* She should be here by now...**

**(Phone rings.)**

**Vex: *Answers* Hello? ... Wait, what? ... What're you-? ... No! You can't do-! ... No! Stop! *Other person hangs up. Vex stands there looking at his phone wide-eyed at the suddeness of what had just happened* Great! Now what am I supposed to do?! **

**(Phone starts ringing again. It's a different person this time. The caller i.d. gives Vex an idea.)**

**Vex: *Answers, grinning* Hey! ... Yeah I'm good. Listen, could you give me a hand with something?**


	4. Dazzling RWBY

**_Author's notes: Greetings my lovely people, Vex here with the final chapter of The Stray!_**

**_It's been quite some time since I've been able to say the words 'final chapter' let me tell you. But regardless, this is it, and I'm loving it. Although, in this chapter I have noticed that Ruby seems a bit OOC (if that's the right thing to call it), or at least she becomes more so through the chapter._**

**_That'll be something I have to work on..._**

**_But anyways: final chapter, hope you enjoy._**

**_- Vex out!_**

* * *

**_The Stray - Final Chapter - Dazzling RWBY_**

* * *

_The same dark, empty room, just like the ones before it. Open the door. The same room once again. Again and again and again. An endless labyrinth from which there was no escape._

_It was so familiar to her at this point but the child's mind couldn't comprehend it. Where was she? How did she get here? Why was she there? Questions a child should never have to ask themselves, she was constantly returning to._

_Not every night. No, some nights she would have a light beside her. Bright and warm to keep her company. Not tonight though. Tonight she was alone, alone in the never ending maze of rooms, searching for that which she would never find._

_''Mommy? Mommy where are you?''_

_Door after door, room after room; no matter how long she searched her mother was nowhere to be found. _

_Her heartbeat increased, pounding away in her little chest. The girl broke out into a run. She barreled through door after door, room after room, calling out for her lost mother. Cries turned to screams as fear took a hold of her mind._

_Door after door, room after room._

_She tripped, falling on her face. She lay there as tears burst forth from her eyes. Lost, sobbing for the mother that she would never find. She screamed out, all alone._

_''Ruby.'' _

_The girl's eyes opened. She was in bed, just as she was hours before when she fell asleep. A man stood over her, worry and sadness etched into his face. He drew her into his embrace. ''It's okay, Ruby. It's okay.''_

_She sobbed into his shirt. ''Uncle Qrow, where's Mommy?''_

_''I'm sorry,'' was all he could say. It was all he would ever say.  
_

Ruby Rose's eyes flickered open from her dream. She yawned and stretched, brushed the traces of tears from her eyes, then turned her eyes to the room. The rays of sunshine streaming through the window seemed to be the only positive thing to see.

Blake: gone.

Yang: gone.

Weiss: soon-to-be gone.

''Morning Weiss.''

''Hm? Oh, good morning,'' Weiss replied, uninterested. That was how she had been for the past few days, always guarded and never engaging in conversation.

''Do you know where Yang is?''

''I think we both know where she is.''

It was true. She was almost certainly in Vale searching for Blake, even after Ruby had dragged her back at midnight the previous night after virtually demolishing a club. Yang's energy levels were still as high as ever. The same could not be said about her control, which disappeared whenever she was stressed or angry.

It was a distressing situation: having a friend go missing for a week.

''Weiss, do you think-''

''Sorry but I have to get going. Work to do. See you later.'' She slammed the door behind her, leaving Ruby all alone.

She sighed and climbed down from her bed. This was how it had been since Blake left. Yang would search. Weiss would ignore. Ruby would be alone. Was it so much to wish that Blake would come back and they could just be a team again? Things wouldn't be the same – especially after Blake's species revelation – but they could be together. Laugh, eat and work together just as the had for the months they had since joining Beacon.

''Would that be such a bad thing?''

With no idea what else to do, Ruby found herself knocking Team JNPR's door. A second later she was taken by surprise by a bundle of Nora that tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. Ren managed to pry his team-mate off eventually.

''Sorry about that. She got some coffee without us noticing,'' he explained, holding back the giggly psychopath.

''Don't worry about is,'' Ruby laughed as Jaune helped her back up and invited her inside. ''Thanks.'' She took a seat.

''Have we got a visitor?'' Pyrrah called from the bathroom.

''It's Ruby,'' Jaune called back.

The door unlocked and the red-head emerged, her hair damp from the shower she had just taken. ''Oh, good morning Ruby.''

''Yeah, isn't it just...'' she sighed.

It was obvious the girl was troubled. Pyrrah turned to Nora who was currently bouncing on her bed. ''Shower. Now.'' Nora saluted, flipped off and dived into the bathroom, kicking it shut behind her.

''So what's up?''

Ruby poured out everything that had been happening over the past week. Blake and Weiss' argument, the truth behind why Blake ran away, her team quickly breaking up. No one besides those who had been in the room that night knew why Blake had disappeared so it was a shock, but they quickly accepted it.

''I see. So that's why things have been weird between you guys,'' Ren said.

''Ruby... this must be pretty tough for you.'' She silently nodded at Jaune.

''The question is: what to do now?'' Pyrrah turned to Jaune and raised her eyebrows slightly. He got the hint.

''Hey, how about you stick with us for now? Until things get back to normal I mean.''

''Oh, you guys don't have to do that, I'll be fine.'' Her weak protest didn't do much to convince them otherwise.

The door to the bathroom opened and Nora poked her head out, still wearing a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat turn green with envy.

''Nora, Ruby is going to be joining us for now. Be sure to make her welcome,'' Pyrrah said, knowing what the reaction would be. Nora cheered and grabbed Ruby. They would explain the full situation later. In her current state of mind, no information – regardless of the simplification of words used – would be able to penetrate Nora's mind.

With Ruby occupied and unable to stop her, Pyrrah stood. ''Right, I'm going to talk to Weiss. I'll see you all later.'' She left before Ruby had a chance to say no.

In the end, nothing appeared to have resulted from the talk tankfully. Ruby was sure that Weiss would have stormed up to har and scolded her for telling JNPR what had happend. Instead, she was able enjoy the time she had with JNPR in peace. Whatever they did seemed to be accompanied by a laugh and a smile, but while she liked being with her friends, she couldn't help feeling what she was doing was wrong.

''I feel like such a hypocrite.''

''What do you mean?'' Jaune asked as they left weapons training.

''I said that we're not allowed to be failures. That our teams depended on os to lead them. But here I am, running away...''

''You're not running! Listen, you said we need to put our team first and ourselves second. If that means giving them time alone, then that's what you do. Just make sure you're there when they're ready.'' No response. ''What is it?''

Ruby giggled. ''I was just thinking how much you've changed Jaune. Look at you, Mr Big Guy,'' she teased, nudging him.

Even with these bouts of self-deprecation, the second week with Blake gone was easier to deal with than the first. At least she didn't have any more of those dreams...

It was night. Rain drummed against the lounge window as Ruby, Ren and Nora were completing an essay for Grimm studies. Ren was doing his best to help a thoroughly uninterested Nora, who was more focused on balancing her pen on her upper lip, when the lights shut off.

''That's not good,'' Ruby muttered.

''We'll just have to wait it out.''

Rather than sit still and wait, Nora somehow managed to find a flashlight and began playing with it. The randomness with which she amused herself really was a sight to behold. It was almost a shame when the lights came back and Nora groaned, knowing that it was back to work... at least it did until the other two members of the team arrived.

''Guys, you'll never guess what we just saw!''

''Cupid's arrow?''

They blushed, looked at each other. ''Please don't make jokes like that Ren. Anyway, we were back at the room-''

''All alone, with no one to interrupt them.''

''REN!'' Pyrrah never shouted like that.

Jaune cut off the teasing by saying, ''Oh forget it – Blake's back!''

''What?'' A sudden strong breeze swept through the room and Nora was gone, finally having an opportunity to escape work. Ren took off after her.

''You're sure it's her?''

''Positive. We heard her and Yang talking in your room.'' Ruby broke into a run. ''Weiss is there too just so you know!''

''Thanks!'' she called over her shoulder to Pyrrah's warning. Her team was finally ready so it was time for their leader to make her appearance!

''Byyyyyye Blake!'' Nora yelled as Ren dragged her from the room.

''I'm sorry about her,'' he apologized. Noticing Ruby, he offered a nod before dragging Nora back to her academic hell.

Inhale. Exhale.

Runy stepped into the doorway and surveyed the inside. Weiss was sat on her bed, posture perfect as per usual. Her eyes were stony and glued to one spot. Yang was leaned against the windowsill with her arms folded and sure enough, there was Blake on her bed. A bow-less Blake with cat ears which twitched upon seeing Ruby.

''Welcome back Blake.''

She stared back blankly for a moment before quietly saying, ''It's good to be back.'' Yang smiled.

Weiss decided that they had waited long enough. ''Now that we're all here, where have you been?''

Blake proceeded to explain how she had been staying at her apartment in Vale, too afraid to return. This prompted the question of why she was scared, which lead to her recounting the recent robbery of a large Schnee company shipment.

''You just sat there and watched it happen?''

''Hey, it's not like she was the one who stole it!'' Yang had made it clear that she was on Blake's side in this conversation.

''But she didn't try to stop it either!''

Yang was starting to get that look in her eyes. ''I thought the Schnee company would have had better security than to let airships just swoop in and take their stuff.''

''Why you-''

''Stop it! This isn't getting us anywhere!'' That shut them up. Ruby turned to Blake. ''You had nothing to do with it did you?''

''No, I didn't. But-''

''Then I don't care! It's not your fault and that's the end of it!'' As she said this a tingle shot through her body. For the first time she felt as though she was truly in charge. She had absolute command of the situation. And it felt good.

''Alright then,'' Weiss took a stand. ''I want you to answer me one question.''

Blake rose to meet her, their eyes locking on to each other. ''What is it?''

''Are you now in any way connected to-''

''No, I'm-''

''Let me finish! Are you now – in any way – connected to the white fang or any of its members? In _any _way?''

You could cut the tension with the worlds most dull and rusty knife. This was the deal breaker: Weiss had made clear her position on the White Fang two weeks ago so if Blake was...

''Ever since I left them six months ago I have had no contact with anyone I once knew. That organization has nothing to do with me any more. All I want to do is become a Huntress and use my skills for good.''

The hard look in Weiss' eyes softened for the first time that night. ''Good enough.'' She held out a hand. ''Welcome back.''

''What, just like that?''

''Just like that.''

''You're not angry still?''

''Oh, absolutely. I'm positively fuming that you did nothing to stop them that night... but I can put that aside and give you another chance. But only on one condition.''

''And that is?''

''Tomorrow we are going to go to class together. After, you are going to apologize to someone who has been worried about you, and you will offer to study with her for the rest of the semester. Deal?''

Ruby... was speechless. Here was Weiss, one of the most stubborn people she had ever met, willingly putting aside something and letting bygones be bygones. Such a thing would be unthinkable if one hadn't seen it first hand. The two sisters in the room shared a look expressing their amazement.

''Deal.'' They shook hands and the rift that had formed between them was finally mended.

Yang mad a noise as though she had been holding in her breath through the whole exchange. ''Well, that was a thing.''

''We're not done yet.''

Ruby's statement drew curious looks from the other girls. ''What do you mean Sis? Look, everything's better now.''

Now, maybe. But what about next time something like this happens? What if I run away next?'' She stepped towards her older sister. ''Yang, I know it's hard but you have to keep in control. You can't go off trashing everywhere you go when you get mad.''

The youngest of the girls then turned her sights on Weiss. ''And you can't shut yourself off to everyone else around you. We're your friend so you have to learn to trust us. If you can't talk to us then who are you going to have left?''

Then it was Blake's turn. ''Blake. The same goes to you. You don't have to run away because of what's happened in the past. Talk to us. You've seen what happens if you don't.''

Blake cast her gaze down for a second then looked back. ''You're right, I'm sorry Ruby.''

''I too regret how I've been behaving. It was wrong and it won't happen again. I swear.''

''Weiss...'' Yang enveloped her sister in a hug.

''I wasn't thinking. I just wanted... I shouldn't have left you all alone. I should know better than anyone to not do that...''

''It's fine. Just so long as you're back now.''

Outside, JNPR smiled as they heard this said. They removed their ears from the door.

''Looks like things will get back to normal now,'' said Ren.

''Sure does,'' Nora agreed as they returned to their room.

Jaune and Pyrrah shared a private smile together. Pyrrah took her partner's hand. ''It looks like you're not the only one who's gotten used to being a leader.''

The blonde chuckled. ''Yeah, I'm happy for them. Good job Pyrrah.''

''I didn't do anything really.''

''Don't be silly, there's no way Weiss would have given up so easily-''

''Ah, you can thank Velvet for that. I really didn't have to do anything.''

''Do you two want us to give you some more time alone?''

''Oooooh, kissy kissy.''

Ren and Nora's heads poked out from behind the door, observing the moment.

''You guys...''

The teasing was relentless.

**The next day...**

_... and that's pretty much everything that's been going on. _

_Things are looking better already. Oh, oh! I'm pretty sure Yang likes Blake! (Don't tell her I said that) ... well I think she does anyway. Ooooh, it'd be so cool if they got together!_

_Anyway, how's things back at Signal? We should totally meet up sometime! Write back soon._

_Your friend, Ruby_

She looked over the letter recounting what had been going on over the last few weeks - omitting the part about the White Fang. 'The gang might do something drastic if they got the worng idea...' Ruby thought. She checked the time and her eyes widened to the size of plates. ''Oh, I'm late for class!''

She ran off, no longer the little girl lost in her dreams, but a Huntress-in-training whose team was waiting for her.

* * *

**Ladies and gents, I want to thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear what you thought of it and if there's anything you think I should make sure to avoid in my next story. **

**I've been SilentVex, thank you and good night!**

**...**

**Vex: Is what I would say but we're not done yet. Now you've all probably been wondering what the hell these little bits at the end of each chapter have been. Well my little lambs allow me to releive you of your ignorence. This is a new segmant that will be present at the end of my RWBY stories - a sort of post-story interview if you like. (Pause) Now You'll be happy to know that I've arranged quite a special host for these segments, one who I'm sure you'll like.  
**

**(Crappy homemade fanfare starts to play.)**

**Vex: So, I'd like you all to join me in welcoming the host of Penny For Your Thoughts - (Winks) See what I did there? - please join me in welcoming your host, Penny!**

**(Crappy applause track plays as 'Penny' enters.)**

**'Penny' (Grinning awkwardly): Ehehe, hey there... uhh.. guys. I'm Penny and I... uhh...**

**Vex: And you're pleased to be here right?**

**'Penny': Yeah... Yeah! What he said. It's cool to... be here...**

**Vex (Sees how uncomfortable she is): Right, well. We're going to cut this one short. Thanks for doing this 'Penny' and-**

**(Door flies open and Yang enters, looking for Ruby)**

**Yang: Ruby? Ruby are you... (Sees set) here? What the hell is going on here?**

**Vex (holds hands out in a calming gesture): Yang, stay calm. I can explain.**

**'Penny': Told you it wouldn't work. ('Penny' takes off her wig and turns out to be Ruby.)**

**Yang (looks from Vex to Ruby then back to Vex): Why are you making my sister cosplay as Penny?**

**Vex (panicking): Because Nora took Penny somewhere and I had no better ideas!**

**Yang (cracks knuckles, grinning): Why didn't you just wait for her to come back?**

**Vex: Because I have no idea when that'll be!**

**(Yang looks at Vex as though he's an idiot.)**

**Yang (to Ruby): Come on, let's go. (Grabs her hood and drags her away)**

**Ruby: I'm sorry!**

**Vex (slouches back in a chair as the door slams.): Just great... **

**(Door swings open again, this time Nora and the real Penny enter)**

**Nora: (Yells) We're baaaa~aaaaack!**

**Vex: (Facepalm) God dammit Nora...**

**...**

**If you have any questions that you would like Penny to pose to the cast of RWBY send me a private message. Alos, please let me know if this sounds like a really stupid idea - I have been known to lack good sense when it comes to ideas such as these.  
**


End file.
